The Pony Version's Better: Maiden in the Moon
by Sunset Reed
Summary: What others view as childish are Tania's beliefs, and what she views as childish is what will save her. A human take on a popular story.
1. Chapter 1

The Pony Version's Better

Maiden in the Moon part 1

"Twilight! What did you do!"

The voice echoed twofold. Eleven sets of eyes locked onto her, all of varying shades and twice repeated, save one set. These violet eyes mirrored hers, confused and helpless. Before purple hooves lay a scrap of parchment.

"_Problems halved, Hopes be salved"_

Twilight continued to drop her eyes and followed the path towards her self. White light blurred the edges of her vision. A second piece of parchment held her attention. Familiar. This was the first spell she had ever cast.

"_Lost in these old recessions? Measure thyself by new dimensions"_

The white overtook her, and drained the parchment from her sight. Ahead a pony face, her own face, stared back, and was gone. Twilight squinted, and waited. Would she never see that face look back at her again? Was she supposed to become different? She didn't feel different.

Chapter 1

"Ugh…I don't feel any different."

"The aspirin should kick in soon Tania, and it sounds like the tea is done."  
>"Ya, that whistle isn't helping my headache any." Tania pinched the bridge of her nose.<p>

Kyle cocked his head and averted his eyes nervously. "I'll just go…uh. I'll just go get you some then, hey?"

Kylehe hurried out of the room. The young apprentice was invaluable to Tania, and had become her charge at a very young age. They had spent most of his eleven years together, and Tania felt very much like she had raised him.

"Thank you, Kyle." Tania called calmly to him. " Sorry for my grumblings."

She took a few breaths and, frowning at her work book, let it drop to the ground. Instead, she picked up a book that she had been meaning to read ever since she had found it the night before. For now she just needed something light to get her mind off the throbbing.

The constant early mornings were taking their toll on the young University student. She was wearing the same shirt for the third day that week, her eyes were bloodshot and her straight black hair had lost its shine. It had been a while since she had clipped in her signature purple and pink extensions. Her bangs had grown too long and she had to squint beneath them to see her book.

Kyle came back in. "Here's your tea, and if you don't mind, I was going to get back to the dorm to wrap my gift for…"

"Sure, sure. I'll be in the lounge just a little while longer. See you soon."

Kyle paused, trying to sweep shove a stray lock back into his spiked hair.

"Ok. And, hey! Give yourself a break soon huh? We're on vacation now, and I think you're your headache's coming from all this stress."  
>"You worry too much. I'll be fine."<br>"Ok, see you soon."

TwilightTania sat forward, now deep into her book.

"Elements of…" her lips mouthed.

Kyle's fingers hovered over the keys of his cell phone. His mentor knew why. She had rushed into the room in a tizzy, _again_…ordered him to find a book, _again_…and was trying to immediately act on her findings…news flash!..._again_. He had dropped everything, even a party invitation, like the faithful apprentice he always was, and was prepared to write this message for her.. But now he could tell hethisr request was a little strange, and couldn't help acting accordingly.

"Tania, do you really believe that old wives' tale? Someone would never be able to live a hundred years and still look for, hah! Revenge! And according to this story, that would make the Princess herself more than a hundred years old!"

Tania was convinced a story she had read from her book was the real deal. And she needed to tell the Princess this. The only thing was that the story had come from a book of fairytales.

"This is a bedtime story, meant to help young kids trust Princess Solace. It doesn't hold any weight."

"You don't…know the Princess like I do."  
>She spoke the truth. Tania didn't dare consider herself all that knowledgeable about their monarch herself, but she <em>was<em> the "Personal Student to the Princess". That carried a lot of weight. Maybe Tania was treated differently because of it, maybe she distanced herself because of it, but it meant the world to her. The Princess believed in her, and Tania did her best to return the favour as much as humanely possible. And that's why she couldn't sit around when Princess Tia Solace could be in danger.

"Either way, she's busy setting up for the Summer Sun Celebration. It's like, the day after tomorrow." Kyle protested.

"That's just it, Kyle! The day after tomorrow is the _hundredth_ year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away!"

"How do you spell that? Impera…impera…"

"Important!"

Kyle paused his typing and looked up.

"You sure about this?" Kyle asked.

Tania narrowed her almond eyes. "Send it" Tania said, narrowing her almond eyes.

He clicked the button.

_My dearest Teacher._

_My continuing studys have led to me to discover, that were on the something really bad is about to happen. For you see, the mythycle lady in the Moon is in fact NightMere Moon. I realise you many see this as a fable spun to delite young children, but my research has allowed me t see the possibilities of this danger. Even though I may sound silly and fool harted, I cannot ignore the risk. Something must be done to make shure this terrible prophecy does not come true. _

_I a wait your quick response._

_Your faithful student,_

_Tania Sparks_

_Important_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Dusty old books!" _Tania fumed.

"Well what did you expect?"

"_Supervise, make some friends!"_

Student and apprentice were sitting comfortably in the smaller of the Princesses private cars. Tania already missed the calm busyness of the University. A trip to a quiet town seemed so contrary to the rush she was feeling. Something terrible was about to happen, and she was expected to make _party arrangements?_ The Princess had downright refused to believe the warning, and had told Tania to go down to Ponyville to check over the Celebration preparations.

"Look on the bright side, Tania." Kyle soothed. "The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?"

Kyle was trying really hard. She knew he was glad she had finally decided to look presentable for the outing. Her hair was trimmed, the extensions had reappeared, and she was wearing her favourite purple shirt and slacks. But she couldn't help feel miffed about the whole ordeal.

"Yes! Yes it does." she said in response. You know why? Because I'm right. I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return."

Kyle looked at her strangely.

"Ok, look. I don't believe the stories _ok?"_ said Tania. "Not exactly. The sun and moon raising? That's just fairytales. But the story is based on truth. I found a criminal file on a lady named Lunette Solace, alias, Nightmare. After tracing back the Monarchy familial lines, it seems possible to me that she was related to the Princess. Is it so strange to think that she could have tried to usurp the throne all those years ago, and was incarcerated for it?

"But to come back after a hundred years…"  
>"Once again, there are some things you don't understand about that. But to put your mind at ease, her descendants could come back and try to take the throne themselves. And that's why the Princess could be in danger." Tania wilted. "She's never so heavily disbelieved me like this before."<p>

"Well, maybe if you had put it that way in your text."  
>"No matter, we'll find everything out today."<br>"And after all that, have you thought about making some friends?"  
>Tania huffed.<br>"She _said_ to check on preparations. I am her student and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Queston does not rest on my making friends."

The two thanked the chauffer and stepped onto the soil of Ponyville.

"Hmmm, very pony themed."

"That's true."

The small town square was neat and mismatched. Most of the wooden stores and other assorted buildings were carved with whimsical patterns, or otherwise decorated, but each had character. There was everything from a simple coffee shop (coffee and a dvd rental for three bucks!) to a multi-coloured Bakery. Almost all of the buildings had a pony painted into the corner of a window, or a pony weathervane, or a pony sticker on the door. A cake on display in the bakery window had a pony topper, and the fountain in the center of the square spurted water through a pony's stylized muzzle.

The people were equally mismatched and ponified. Tall and short, thin and stout, various ethnicities and walks of life paced walked the tiled street, busily making preparations for the festival. Tania even caught the gleam of a metal pony pin from the collar of a muscular man passing by her with a fistful of ribbons.

Kyle tapped his chin. "I guess they must be showing off their town's theme for the visitors. Ponyville pride and all that."

"Yes, but…the men here are ok with this?"  
>"I don't see why not."<p>

"I mean _ponies_?"  
>"I think it has something to do with the town's history. You should research it some time."<br>Tania had to dodge the arm of a passerby waving energetically at a friend.

"Maybe the people here have something interesting to talk about." continued Kyle. "Come on, Tania. Just try."

Just ahead of them, a young woman with burntright, pinkish-orange hair was returning the previous town member's wave. Her attention diverted, and coming up quickly on with wheels on the backs of her shoes, she nearly ran straight into Tania. Instead, she made a spectacular stop at the last instant, coming nose-to-nose with the young student.

Tania stuttered. "Sorry, I-"

"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSP!"

Tania could almost feel the air around her face being sucked into the other girl's gaping mouth. The red-haired girl then turned around, and skated off in a cloud of dust.

"Well." said Tania, still leaning slightly backwards, "THAT was interesting all right."  
>Kyle sighed.<p>

"Summer Sun Celebration, Official Overseer's Checklist: Number One: banquet preparations. Sweet Apple Acres." Kyle read from the official papers on his clipboard.

Tania swept her eyes over the rustic sign above them. They had travelled far out of the square and were now in the country. They had taken just twenty minutes to get unpacked at the library and than had set out to the farm by foot. The long driveway before them led to a small two-level house and a few scattered buildings. The walk up to the house was lined with acres and acres of apple trees. If these fruits were indeed sweet, then the property was aptly named. Tania just wished she didn't havehadn't to have had to ask asked some overly friendly townspeople to get directions to the place.

"YEE-HAW!"

A cry startled them as they reached the fence bordering the living-section of the farm. A straw-haired and heavily freckled woman came hurtling from their right. She planted a booted foot squarely on the trunk of a tree, did an impressive jump, swept her arms upwards, and landed with a handful of shining apples.

"Alright, let's get this over with." said Tania. She approached the woman. "Good afternoon. My name is Tania Sparks."

In one swift movement, the woman dumped her load into a waiting basket, grabbed Tania's hand, and began shaking it energetically. The force made her long hair jump up and down at the elastic holding her very extremely loosew ponytail.

Ponytail.

"Well, howdy-do, Miss Sparks. A pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack! We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like makin' new friends."

"Friends? Actually, I-" She paused. "_Applejack?_ Is that you're real name?" Tania swept the clipboard from Kyle's hands and began flipping the pages with one hand. The other hand was still vibrating from her acquaintance's handshake.

"Well no, Sugar cube, of course not. Ma real name's Jackie Smith if you're trying teh find it on tha' fancy list of yours. But you'll likely find that most've teh people around here have a nickname of some sort or another. It'd be a pleasure if you'd refer to me by mine."  
>"All right…Applejack then. I'm on important business from Princess Solace."<p>

Applejack whistled and dropped the handshake. "Tha's right! The 'Personal Student to the Princess!" Tania blushed, and let Kyle stop her arm from swaying. "Well, what can ah do for such a respectable lady?"

Applejack put her weight on one hiop and stuck her thumbs into the pockets of her cut-off jeans.

Tania cleared her throat. "Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?"

"We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?"

"As long as it doesn't take too long."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"That _definitely _took too long." Tania said grumpily as they headed down the dusty road.

"I know, but how can you resist _that_." Kyle made Tania smile.

"Figures you'd enjoy that. Good food all right, perfect for the Celebration. Actually, though, what I couldn't resist was those _eyes_. How can they make something that cute? Of course I couldn't say 'no' to _that_!"  
>"I haven't eaten that well since my birthday! And most of it dessert!"<p>

"That little girl must've only been under ten, and even she's into they've sucked her into this entire hullabaloo. I think she even made my eggs." Tania's stomach gurgled. "Yup, almost definitely. And her _family_!"

"And everything made out of apples! I'm amazed they can come up with that many recipes!"  
>"So obsessed with apples! I mean, I know it's the family business and all, but would it kill them to have at least made the salad without apples, or maybe make at least one pumpkin cherry pie or something? Really sweet people and all but…"<p>

"I don't think I could ever get sick of apples!"  
>"I think I would get way too sick of apples!"<p>

They looked at each other.

"Huh?" They said simultaneously. "Oh sorry, I was just rambling!"  
>"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" shouted Kyle.<p>

"Riiiiighty then. What's next?"  
>"Weatherization. We need to check that the awnings are down in case of a storm and that a plan is in place in case of rain. Someone named Dashlynn Hueburn is in charge of that. She's also supposed to be making sure nothing loose is left about in case some wind is picked up from the flyby.<p>

"Well she's not doing a very good job is she? Ugh. Look at this place!"

They were at the edge of town square now, looking down the street. There was a lot of junk on the ground from all the general preparations: water bottles, little bits of tape, ribbon. There were also broken branches here and there. Despite the warnings that there was to be an aerial show to be put on by Queston's own Wonderbolts, people had clearly not made careful consideration of the wind. Posters were taped to the outside of windows, and balloons weren't tied tightly enough. There wasas some stand up signs with ponies drawn on their faces. Half the awnings were down, and those that were weren't very secure. The more she looked around, the more it looked like rain too. It was a sunny day, but damp, and a previous shower had left mud puddles everywhere.

Everywhere. Mud everywhere.

"ACK!"  
>Someone giggled "Uh, excuse me." SheThe someone removed herself from her place on top of Tania and tried to help the student up. "Let me help you."<p>

Tania got up and glowered, examining her muddied clothes. Suddenly she was shocked by a spray of freezing water. The other young woman turned off her hose.

"Oops. I guess I over did it. Um, how about this?"

Tania tried to get a glimpse of her assaulter but the girl had disappeared. Kyle was laughing.

And then suddenly the wind picked up and it was all Tania could do to keep her feet planted on the ground. She squinted and held her hands against the oncoming air.

"My very own patented Rain-Blow-Dry. No no, don't thank me. You're quite welcome."

The wind endedstopped and Tania caught her reflection in the window. Her hair had whipped up into itself, converting its carefully straightened locks into piles upon piles of tangled curls. Tania looked upon her attacker. The girl was on the ground and laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Beside her was a large, industrial sized, fan.

"What? Where did you…?"

"I…" the girl gasped. "I..." She started laughing again. Tania waited patiently for the sportswear-clad girl to get up and regain her breath. It took a while.

Finally the girl spoke. "I was lent this for the celebration. It's supposed to recreate the effects of a windstorm so I can guess what needs to be tied down."

Obviously the girl hadn't been using it for its primary purpose.

"I'm guessing then that you're Dashlynn?"

"The one and only! But I prefer Dash, or Rainbow Dash if you're feeling fancy."

"Oh right, another nickname."

The name certainly matched. Rainbow Dash's style was a mixture of sporty, punk, and whatever was in her closet. She wore white and blue runners over knee-high rainbow socks. Above them was a pair of custom track shorts. The blue, yellow, and red lines on the sides had been zigzagged like a lightning bolt and the words "Queston Track" had been embroidered at the hip. Above that she wore a zipped white hoodie with light blue wings printed on the back. Her round face circled even rounder amber eyes. She had cinnamon skin and dark brown, very unkempt, hair. The tips of it had been dyed in Roy G. Biv's favourite colours.

"What? Don't you have a nickname?" she asked.

"No. Tania Sparks is a perfectly respectable name just the way it is."

"Sparks huh? We could work with that. Like Sparkler or even Spark-"  
>"No. I don't need another name thank you."<p>

"What would you call me?" Kyle piped up.

"You?" Rainbow Dash hopped onto the pedestal ofedge of a walled gardena nearby lamppost. She squatted therethere above his head, and studied him studying him. Kyle fidgeted uncomfortably under her gaze. He began to bite his lip.

"Huh. Hey, mind smiling for me?" Kyle gave her a look and slowly spread back his lips. "No, clench your teeth together. Ya. That's it.… Dude! You've practically got fangs going on there."

"Ya, my dentist says…"

"What's the story behind your hair?" Rainbow Dash was now circling him studiously. Tania waited impatiently, clacking the clip on the clipboard.

"My hair? I dunno. It doesn't sit straight on its own so I spike it up with hair gel. Even without the gel it's still pretty spikey."

"Spikey…Spike! That's it. You're name is Spike." Rainbow Dash sat on the pedestalwall, clearly proud of her self.

"Ya, I like that."  
>"Well, it pretty much created itself. But ya. I suppose it <em>was<em> a pretty awesome choice. And you gotta be awesome."

Tania cleared her throat.

"Speaking of awesome, I'm afraid this street _isn't_. I'm here on Princesses Solace's behalf and I'm checking up on the Celebration's progress. I thought you were supposed to clear the street."

"Yeah, yeah. That'll be a snap." Rainbow Dash said haphazardly. She lay on her back on the pedestal.. "I'll do it in a jiffy, just as soon as I'm done practicing."

"Practicing for what?"

Rainbow Dash sat up suddenly. "THE WONDERBOLTS! They're gonna perform at the celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff."

"_The_ Wonderbolts?"

"Yup."

"The most talented flyers in all of Equestria?"

"That's them."

Tania scoffed. "As if. Besides, I bet you don't even have a plane."  
>"I have a plane!"<br>"So why aren't you flying it?"

Rainbow Dash jumped down and began running in place. "Flying is more than just _flying_ you know! You've got to keep your stamina up! I'm the fastest runner in all of Ponyville, probably all of Queston!"

"Sure. And, and also the laziest." Tania had Dash where she wanted her now. "The Wonderbolts would never accept a girl who can't keep a street clear for one measly day!"

"Hey! I could clear the street in ten seconds flat!"

Tania smiled. "Prove it."

Rainbow Dash dashed. In half a second she had scooped up a garbage bag. In the next three and a half she had dumped all the scattered debris into it. She spent the next five setting signs against walls, rolling up posters, and clicking awnings into place. In the last second, she ran back over to Tania and Kyle, sat on a bench and said.

"Loop-de-loop around and WHAM! What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging." She panted for a few seconds more and stared at them weakly. "Ha ha, you should see the look on your face!"

Tania couldn't stop gaping. She figured the tangled hair didn't help with the overall look.

"Ha, you're a laugh, Tania Sparks. I can't wait to hang out some more." Then the girl was off running into the sun and down a side street.

"Wow. She's amazing!" said Kyle. He took another look at Tania's hair and chuckled. Tania huffed and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" said Kyle, laughing as he tried to catch up. "It's kinda pretty once you get used to it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tania and Kyle walked back up the street, looking out for the convention hall. Now that it was past noontime, the town had become busier once more. A young girl on a scooter nearly toppled Tania once again before scooting off into the distance. The girl did, however, topple a nearby vegetable crate. The owner hurried to grab the carrots before the bundles rolled onto the street, causing some chaos as she did so.

"Wow. Everyone is really going at top speed today." Tania remarked.

"It's probably because they only have an afternoon left before the sun goes down. When it comes back up again, the celebration starts. They're all running out of time."

"Time! WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!" shouted a male, British male voice behind them.

They turned around just long enough to see a brunette man wearing a tie over an hourglass-printed vintage t-shirt with an hourglass on it. The man grabbed the arm of a nearby mailwoman and the two ran into the crowd. The woman crashed into at least three people before they were both out of sightte.

"So…that happened." said Kyle.

"Here's the Convention Hall!" said Tania.

They walked past the double doors and entrance hall into a vast room. The space was completely decked out in luxurious banners and ribbons. Shields hung from upper banisters and white bunches of flowers spilled out of their pots.

"Decorations. _Beautiful_." said Kyle dreamily. Tania had never heard the boy get quite as excited over decorations before, but let it slide.

"Yes. The decor is coming along nicely. This oughtta be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed."

"Not the decor, _her_."

On a small stage at the far end of the room stood another woman about Tania's age. She was picking delicately from spools and lengths of various ribbons. The woman had long black hair styled into large, perfect curls at its base. She was wearing a white dress with a wide purple belt. At the center of the belt was a large diamond-shaped gem. Over her shoulders the woman had draped a white and extremely plush wrap despite the warm day. Tania thought the overall effect was rather like a large marshmallow.

"How is my hair? Is it straight?" asked Kyle, patting back the untamed locks. Tania glanced at her charge and rolled her eyes. He didn't notice.

"Good afternoon." said Tania, feeling better about her introductions.

"Just a moment, please. I'm "in the zone" as it were." She The woman picked out a large and sparkly red piece of ribbon. "Oh, yes. Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you _are_ a talent."

"So" thought Tania. "She calls herself Rarity then.

Rarity turned. "Now, how can I help youuuuaAARGH!" Her eyes widened at the site of Tania. "Oh my stars, _darling_, what ever happened to your mane?"

"Oh, you mean my hair? Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations

and then I'll be out of your hair."

"Out of _my_ hair? What about _your_ hair?"

Rarity got around to Tania's back and happily began pushing her to the exit, much to Tania's protests.

Behind them Kyle followed, rehearsing to himself. "Hello, my name is Kyle, but you can call me Spike. My name is Spike. Hi! I'm Spike."

For the next hour Tania spent most of her time staring at her ever- changing appearance from the depths of a mirror: a green dress, a yellow dress, a poofy dress, a frilly dress, a shiny dress. It was obvious her captor was a dressmaker. At least her hair was normal now, or at least mostly. Rarity insisted on constantly changing that too.

Ugh, mirrors. Tania had always felt weird around mirrors.

She had repeatedly tried to make an excuse and escape, ("Oh! But you simply must at least try _this_ one on!") but to no avail. By the time she was dressed in a lacy summer dress encrusted with various gems, Tania had given up and stood listening to Rarity's attempts at conversation.

"Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from." Rarity said as she began pulling at the waist of the dress to tighten it.

Had Tania been speaking at all? Either she was being fooled into giving a response, or else she just couldn't remember anything anymore.

"I'm Spike." Spike said quietly from a bench for the twentieth time that hour.

"I've" Tania grunted as the waist of the dress shrunk, and her voice increased its pitch. "been... sent... from Celestalot... to-"

Rarity had stopped tugging at the strings, and the loss in force made Tania tip over onto the floor.

"CELESTALOT! Oh! I am so envious!" Rarity squealed. The glamor, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there. I can't wait to hear all about it. We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I."

Tania looked away.

"Emerald!" said Rarity, pointing to the central gem on Tania's dress. "What _was_ I thinking? Let me get you some _rubies_."

Rarity disappeared into a back room. Tania didn't hesitate a moment scurrying back to the change rooms. It took her two less than a minute for her to reappear again in her shirt and slacks.

"Quick," she exclaimed to Spike and then ran towards the door. "…before she decides to dye my hair blue!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wasn't she wonderful?" Spike sighed. "And what a name! She sure _is_ a rarity."

"Her name is Alexisis Rare, not _Rarity_, and yours is Kyle. Now focus, Casanova. What's next on the list?"

"I thought my name was Kyle."  
>Tania narrowed her eyes.<p>

Spike brought the clipboard up to his face and flipped to the next page.

"Oh, birds. It's the last one."

Tania stopped before the animal training center. "Well, this looks as good a place to start as any."

She peaked her head into the doorway and blinked away the sunlight.

"Hello?"

"Be right with you!" said someone inside. "Please. Come in!"

Tania and Spike came in. The center was well organized with several enclosed spaces for small training sections, a hallway to the back yard, and a few cages. A doorway lead to an adoption section and another to a vet's office. Their animal trainer kept busy all right. Various animal noises came from the doorways, all reacting to the tinkling bell that the students had sounded on their way in.

At a cage near the counter, a curly haired woman at least ten years older than Tania was trying to coax an animal as it whimpered.

"I'm sorry, it seems I've gotten my hands full here."

"No problem." said Tania politely. "I'm just looking for a Cher Sweetly? I'm Tania Sparks and I'm supposed to enquire about the birds."

"Oh I'm sorry hon." The other woman looked up from the cage. "She stepped out a while ago." The woman struggled to keep the cage balanced on the edge of an enclosure and offered one of her hands. "I'm Bon Bon, or Sugar Goode if you prefer. I own the candy store across the street. I'm just watching the place as a favour to Flut…uh Cher while she's out. Really nice person, really sweet. Drat." Bon Bon had gotten her sleeve stuck in the cage. Spike came over to help her out. "I can leave a message for her if you want. I can assure you though that the girl will have done a fabulous job (much better than what I'm doing currently.)"  
>"I really must speak to each organizer personally."<br>"Well, I will get write a note then." She tugged at her sleeve. It was still stuck. Spike shrugged. The creature inside whimpered. "Uh, well I would if-"

"No problem…I'll just-"

"It's Ok! I've got it!" someone called from the hallway behind the counter.

"Oh Lyra, thank you!" said Bon Bon thankfully.

A woman between Tania's and Bon Bon's age appeared. She had a short ponytail and a pair of rider's boots, otherwise she dressed simply. She greatly contrasted Bon Bon's pastel dress and apron. Lyra took out some sticky notes and a pen.

"Sorry, what's your name?"

"Tania."

Lyra held out her hand. "Lyra." After shaking Tania's hand she scribbled on the note. "Tania who?"

"Oh sorry, Sparks."

"Cool I, uh." Lyra scribbled over her note and crumpled it up. "Sorry, sometime's I swear I don't know how to use my own fingers. Ok there we go." She posted the new note on a board. "Hey Bon?"

"Yahuh?"

"I'm headed to go for that swim with Octavia, then she and I are going to practise one last set with Scratch. Call me if you find plans for this evening."

"K!" Bon Bon grunted and got her sleeve unstuck. Spike cheered.

"Really nice to meet you, Tania." smiled Lyra. "Hope I see you again at the celebration."

Now mobile, Bon Bon lifted the cage and set it on the counter as Lyra disappeared.

"She's my friend from Celestalot." She said pointing behind her. "She came to visit just last evening and has already made more friends than me." She laughed. "Slight exaggeration, but still. I guess some people are like that. But look at me, I've made one today." Bon Bon smiled at Tania.

Tania felt sick to her stomach. Lyra (which was her real name) was a student at Tania's school. It was only the day before when Lyra had waved to Tania when she was on her way to her dorm. Had Lyra forgotten her so soon? Or even worse, perhaps Lyra had remembered her, but felt detached enough she felt reintroducing herself was necessary. Ouch.

Maybe she _should_ keep track of her relationships a bit better.

Buuuut, no. Relationships could wait until _after_ she was sure the Princess was safe.

Bon Bon was looking thoughtful.

"You know, if you're in a hurry…" she mused. Tania perked up. "I know that Cher has been practicing at a tree near a back trail. I bet she's there right now if you want to look for her."  
>"Oh yes! That would be perfect!"<br>"Here, let me draw out some directions."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Varieties of bird calls fused into harmony. Tania and Spike crouched near a bush to silently watch. Before a tree, Cher stood blissfully directing the movements of both white and brightly coloured birds. Her feathered performers flitted through trees and circled overhead in perfect formation. The white ones spread their wings and soared straight upwards while the coloured ones darted beneath. The white ones then dived and diverged. Three red ones and a blue one alighted on a branch and tweeted. Four more birds alighted on an opposite branch, and echoed the bird call. The eight then repeated the call and the remaining birds extended the song midflight, more alighting on branches until the trees seem to be growing birds. Cher was like a conductor, her arms pointing the formations and flicking upwards to cue them to sing. Her long blond hair flowed in time. It was practically like a feather. Finally, all the birds took off at once, circled one last time, and landed on the tree before Cher. They had organized themselves so that the white ones formed a star with the coloured ones at the edges. Then the song ended at the flick of Cher's wrist.

Tania got up and approached the woman.

"HELLO!" she said a tad too loudly. The birds took wing in fright and left the tree. "Oh my. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the show and it looks beautiful!" Cher took a few timid steps towards Tania and paused.

"I'm Tania Sparks. You must be Cher Sweetly."

Cher scuffed her shoe in the dirt road. She stared at it for a while. It was pink toed, matching the butterfly appliqués on her jeans and her shirt. A lanyard around her neck had a tag on it identifying her as a worker at the training center.

Tania smiled weakly. "But, uh, most people I've met here seem to have a nickname of sorts. Do you have one you would rather I refer to you by?"

"Um…Fluttershy"

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Uh... errr. My name is um Fluttershy.

"Didn't quite catch that."

"Flu*Squeak*ttershy"

A flapping sound heralded the return of the birds. They landed together back in the tree. There was an extremely awkward pause.

"Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work."

"Squeak"

"Ooookay." Tania stepped back and faced the bush. Spike emerged to greet her. "Well, that was easy." Tania told him.

Tania was pushed forcefully from behind and then Cher was standing in front of Spike.

"You're a Freedian! Oh, I don't know when I last saw a Freedian! You're so sweet!"

"Well well _well_." Spike sent a boastful look back at Tania.

"Oh, they say Freedians are so scary! But you're not scary at all! That's just so incredibly wonderful. I... I just don't even know what to say."

"Well, in that case, we better be going." said Tania, grabbing Spike by the arm and pulling him down the path.

"Wait, wait. What's his name?" said Cher, jogging over to catch up. Her birds began following her.

"I'm Spike." said Spike.

Hi, Spike. I'm Fluttershy. Wow, a Freedian! What is it like being a Freedian?"

"Well, what do you wanna know?"

"_Absolutely_ everything!"

Tania groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"And that's the story of my whole entire life. Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today?"

"Oh _yes_, please!"

Fluttershy had hung onto Spike's every word. It wasn't even like he had tons to talk about from Tania's perspective. Mostly he had spent most his time as Tania's apprentice, and hearing her daily life explained in extreme detail to a stranger was a tad disconcerting at best. Kyle hadn't even been born in Freedrun! He was a Freedian by looks only, and most definitely not by character.

And now he was about to go on about their frustrating day! Tania turned around to face Fluttershy.

"I. am. so. sorry. How did we get here so fast?"

They had arrived at the library. The building was decorated so heavily with a tree motif you could've sworn it was a tree house at first glance.

"This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville, and my poor young apprentice needs his sleep."

"No I don't. Waah!" Tania had shoved him over.

"Awww, wook at that. He's so sweepy, he can't even keep his wittle bawance."

"Poor thing. You simply must get into bed." said Fluttershy piteously.

"I'm eleven you kn-"

"Yes yes. We'll get right on that. Well, goodnight." interrupted Tania. She pulled Spike through the library's doorway and slammed the door behind them.

They stood a moment in the dark interior, Tania trying to gain her strength.

"Huh. Rude much?" Spike said finally.

"Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming and we're running out of time. I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy people trying to make friends all the time. Now where's the light?"

Just then the light came on, blinding them.

A collective "SURPRISE!" issued from the mouths of what seemed like half the ladies in Ponyville. Noisemakers sounded and people laughed and started chattering with glee.

Tania was not impressed.

A particularly joyful "SURPRIIIISE!" issued from the mouth of the red haired girl who had nearly run Tania over that morning. Only now, she had changed from her roller-shoes into more casual…crocs. White crocs worn with socks, very high pink and purple socks that disappeared into pink capris. She wore a purple shirt under a dramatically pink jacket with many pockets, two of which were shaped like balloons (one yellow, and one blue). She had completed the outfit with an orange lollipop necklace and pineapple earrings. Her burnt red hair was a mess of curls, and was just asking for Rarity to pull her into her dress shop to hack it all off. She had tried to manage it by (like so many other townspeople) pulling it into a ponytail. The hair elastic was lost in there somewhere. And finally, she was dressed with a grin, a very large grin that didn't quit.

"Hi. I'm Pinkie Pie and I threw this party just for you. Were you surprised, were you, were you? Huh huh huh?"

"Very surprised." answered Tania, and dropping her voice: "Libraries are supposed to be _quiet_."

"That's silly. What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, booooring." Pinkie had some very dramatic facial expressions. She bounced in place and followed Tania's slow pace. "You see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all, hello, and I was all, 'GHAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSP!'. Remember?"

"Ya huh." Tania picked up her tired feet and elbowed her way through the crowd towards the refreshments.

" You see I never saw you before, and if I never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know every person, and I mean _every_ person in Ponyville, and if you're new, then it meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, and I had an idea, and that's why I went 'GHAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSP!', I'll just throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville. See? And now you have lots and lots of friends."

Tania tiredly poured herself a drink. She stared at it hard. It said vegetable juice, but smelled funky. Oh well…

"Aren't you going to ask my real name?" continued Pinkie.  
>"Uh?"<p>

"Well, you've pretty much got the _whole_ town figured out, I know 'cause they told me. See my parents gave me the awesome, but not rockin' (and I mean that in the most literal sense), name that is Diane Pineapple, but I tell you this to show you how perfect our nicknames are because Pinkie Pie describes me much better and besides, it's mysterious, because pie isn't always pineapple, maybe the pie in my name is apple, or lychee, or peach. Besides, Pinkie Pie shows off my bubbly personality even though, technically, Derpy…"

Tania's face was burning and her ears rung.

"Are you alright, sugar cube?" asked a familiar voice.

Tania was _not_ ok. Her whole body was on fire. She escaped upstairs, into the make-shift bedroom on the second level, to the mini-fridge, and poured half a carton of milk into her charred mouth. She wasn't going to be able to taste anything for a week!

Hot sauce! That stuff was HOT SAUCE!

"Well." said Pinkie's muffled voice below. "I recycle. What do _you_ put _your_ homemade condiments in?"

And the last taste Tania's tongue remembered was apples.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tania had wrestled with whether she trusted leaving an eleven year boy at a crazy party with women three or four times his age. But there appeared to be sounds of younger kids down there, and there sure weren't any _drink_ drinks. She was still not pleased to see him appear through in the doorway wearing a lampshade.

"Hey Twilight! Pinkie Pie is starting Pin the Tail on the Pony. Wanna play?"

"No! All the ponies in this town are _crazy_! Do you know what time it is?"

"It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everyone has to stay up or they'll miss the sunrise. You really should lighten up Twilight. It's a party."

"Twilight!"

"Well, that's what everyone is calli-"  
>"NO! This is a time of seriousness. I don't have time for chummy nicknames."<p>

Tania threw back her arm and a book thudded onto the floor. Spike stared at for a second.

"Hey, T? Why didn't you, I mean all day you didn't…"

"There wasn't really a moment for it." Tania dropped her head. "I didn't really need another reason to stand out anyway."

Tania let the light from the stairway reflect off the window. She didn't say a word.

"Alright, I'm heading down again. You know, you should really have some fun now and then huh?" Spike shut the door on his way down.

"_You should really have some fun now and then."_ repeated Tania mockingly. "Here I thought I have time to learn more about the Elements of Harmony, but, silly me, all this ridiculous _friend-making_ has kept me from it!" She sat up and stared out the window into the full moon.

She recited the phrase which had been playing through her mind all day. "_Legend has it that in the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape and she will bring about everlasting night._" She shrugged to herself. "I hope the Princess was right. I hope it really is just an old fairytale."

Spike poked his hatted head through the doorway. "Come on, Tania! It's time to watch the sun rise!"

A combination of fatigue and excitement brought the energy levels to a high as the townspeople walked by moonlight to the Convention Hall. The noise level hushed as they entered the grand hall. Tania recognized many of the people. The three florists stood proudly at the back, gossiping amongst themselves. To the left was the mailwoman talking to the carrot seller. Behind her, above the door, a DJ with purple sunglasses and blue streaks in her hair was winding a cable around her arm and clicking switches to get the sound system going. Rarity was giggling quietly with a little girl on a large balcony above the stage. The mailwoman was talking to a young girl and buttering a muffin. A string section, with Lyra as a member, was quietly tuning their instruments near the stage. Applejack stood proudly at the buffet table near them. The mailwoman was popping bubbles by the entrance, each eye independently following two different bubbles. On a balcony, the mailwoman was…wait? Tania looked back to the entrance, then back to the balcony, but the woman had disappeared. Whatever. It looked like things were about to start.

Pinkie Pie appeared at Tania's shoulder and began breaking the silence.

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited, well, except for that time that I saw you walking into town and I went 'GHAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSP!' but I mean really, who can top that?"

Tania was afraid to find out.

The strings began to play, and the birds took off, putting on a fantastic show. Everyone clapped loudly after the show was done and the birds perched on various balconies. Fluttershy blushed.

The strings grew silent. An older woman stepped onto the stage.

"Ladies, gentleman, and half-asleep children…" the crowd chortled, and any kids present snapped to attention.

"Tired adults too!" said a voice, sending the crowd laughing again.

The woman on stage laughed too. "Yes, but now it is time to shake that off and greet the morning. As mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!"  
>The crowd cheered. Tania had trouble joining in.<p>

"In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year."

Tania looked up through the glass ceiling and glimpsed the moon.

"And now," the mayor continued "it is my great honour to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very woman who provides our countries peace so we can enjoy each sunrise; the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Queston-"

Fluttershy and the string musicians poised their arms. Rarity held a rope on a large balcony above the mayor.

"Princess Solace!"

The strings played a chord. The birds took flight and flew in before the balcony. Rarity pulled her rope and the curtains swept open.

The space behind them was empty.

There was a collective gasp.

"This can't be good." Tania thought.

The mayor tried to calm the audience's nervous chatter.

"Remain calm, everyone. There must be a reasonable explanation."

Rarity returned appeared from behind the curtain

"She's gone!"

One of the florists shrieked and fainted. Pinkie hadn't quite understood yet that something had gone wrong. She had been chattering delightedly in Tania's ear, but now she stopped midsentence and cried out. Several other gasps and shouts echoed in the room while a dark mist formed at the balcony. The mist was heavy and gathered on the ground. It spilled between the railing supports and cascaded to the floor, dissipating before it hit the onlookers.

"Oh no." Tania whimpered. A tall lady clad in black robes and metal accents flashed into existence within the mist. She smiled evilly.

"Nightmare Moon!" said Tania with gritted teeth. Spike held Tania's hand and gripped it tightly. The room grew silent. The women stood tall and parted her lips. She spoke delicately but proudly to her captive audience.

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious little _sun-loving_ faces." She blinked heavily made-up eyelashes. The woman was putting on a great show. Her clothing was extravagant, complete with a drapery of dark sparkling cloth that flowed from her helmet to the floor. Everything in Tania's head cried 'distraction!'. While this knockoff gave her speech, someone was out there with the Princess doing who-knew-what. And yet, Tania stood frozen in her spot, terrified and unsure of what to do.

"What did you do with our Princess!" shouted Rainbow Dash from the center of the crowd. Enraged, she started determinately for the stairs, but Applejack quickly grabbed onto her hoodie. Tania took a step to the side to avoid the struggle.

Nightmare Moon was clearly amused by the small track athlete below her. She chuckled.

"Why? am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

Applejack had to use her remaining hand to shove an apple in Pinkie's mouth before the pink girl could try answering.

Nightmare's voice grew progressively louder. "Does my crown no longer count, now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"

Rarity retreated as far as she could to the edge of the balcony. Nightmare reached to her and playfully stroked her under the chin. Rarity leaned so far out she almost fell backwards.

Tania took a quick breath and tried to be brave. "I did, and I know who you are." Nightmare snapped her head around to face Tania, her teeth glowed bright in the moonlight.

"You're The Maiden in the Moon... Nightmare Moon."

The remaining florists fainted.

Nightmare straightened and seemed pleased.

"Well well well, somebody who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here."

"You're…" Tania had trouble saying it. "You're here…to…to" She squeaked almost as shrilly as Fluttershy.

Nightmare dropped the smile and addressed the entire room. "Remember this day, wretched townspeople, for it was your last. From this moment forth, _THE NIGHT WILL LAST FOREVER!_" And then she was gone, her laughter echoing against the walls.

Epilogue

Twilight's ears drooped. She stared miserably at the scroll on her desk. The night was silent. Not even a cricket chirp or a tiny breeze braved to pass through the open window. The room was burnt orange from the light of a sputtering candle. Fluttershy trotted slowly up the stairs. On the first floor, the two ponies' friends slept fitfully.

"Um…maybe. Maybe you should get some sleep." Fluttershy said meekly.

"No. I did this. I can't spare a second"

"Maybe…um. Um, perhaps there is nothing to do. Maybe they're…happy."

"I can't chance that, not until I know…know…for…" Twilight's head dropped onto the desk.

Fluttershy blew out the light.

END PART 1


	9. Sources

**Sources**

Faust, Lauren. ""Friendship Is Magic, Part 1 (Mare in the Moon)"" _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_. Dir. James Wootton. The Hub. 10 Oct. 2010. Television. Transcript.

Lauren, Faust. "Friendship Is Magic, Part 1." _Wikia_. Ed. Nathan2000 and Various. Friendship Is Magic Wiki, 25 Mar. 2012. Web. 25 Mar. 2012. .com/wiki/Transcripts/Friendship_is_Magic,_part_1.

22bubble-eyes22. _SsDs Twilight and Spike_. Digital image. _DeviantART_. DeviantART, 2012. Web. 2012. .com/gallery/#/d4o21jp.

22bubble-eyes22. _In Real Life_. Digital image. _DeviantART_. DeviantART, 2012. Web. 2012. .com/gallery/#/d4l9ift.


	10. Chapter 1 Part 2

The Pony Version's Better

Maiden in the Moon part 2

_Dear Tania Sparks,_

_I respect your decision to return to your family, but can not help requesting you to reconsider. I understand wanting to be closer to those whom you love, it is something I try to teach daily. However, I do not believe that the issue is with your family at home, but with the one here. Your continuing education with me has kept you from your social education with those around you, and I will take the blame for allowing this to happen. Perhaps this is why you were affected so deeply when you found yourself unable to reach out to others. One mistake does not equal failure, my dear student, you know this. I believe that if you stay and learn a little less about what is written on paper, and more about what is heard and felt, perhaps you would be given another chance, and grow because of it._ _Learning comes especially from what you do not know. You already know your family loves you, and that I care deeply for you as well. If you care for others as you do us, they will not be able to help but see this love in you and will want to experience it more fully. If you do not try this yourself, you might find yourself missing others' love when they try to reach out themselves. Friends are hard to make, and even harder to keep. If someone is willing to go out of their way to become one, then it is a special gift. Dear Tania, there will be one day when you will have to depend on such people and it will come when you least expect it. I hope that wherever you choose to go, you will prepare for such a day. Keep well, and keep learning in all you do._

_Your Beloved Teacher,_

_Princess Tia Solace_

Chapter 1

Applejack lost her grip as the mist dissipated from where the woman masquerading as Nightmare Moon had once stood. Now free, Rainbow Dash followed the mist's trail into convention hall's lobby and out into the night. She would find no one out there. Tania knew that the mist was a red herring to distract them. The tall lady clad in black, the rebel's spoke person who dressed as a hundred year old radical, had been a distraction as well. Likely enough, the rebels would have taken their monarch, Princess Solace, captive while the tall lady was putting on her show. But now the speech was over, and that meant the time to find them had passed. And Tania had stood there uselessly. They had gotten away.

Maybe. It wasn't as if the woman representing Nightmare Moon could have flown off her balcony. There was only one way off it. Tania regained her composure and ran towards the back staircase. In the lavish back hallway, she nearly ran into a shaken Rarity who was exiting the stairway. Rarity had been stuck on the balcony with Nightmare Moon during the entire performance. Tania looked at the fashionista questioningly but Rarity shook her head. She hadn't seen the strange woman on the way down. Tania whipped around and searched the hallway. There were plenty of doors, but none that led out. Her gaze fell upon a semi-lit exit sign. She ran towards a door inset into the wall on the opposite side and pushed it open. It led to another stairway down. Of course. The building was on uneven ground, so what was at ground level at the front was a story up from the back. Tania raced down the steps into the dark. She couldn't see a thing, but was aware of a small space, maybe another hallway. She felt her way forward, one hand on the wall and the other in front of her. She questioned chancing a light, but soon saw a rectangle of dim moonlight. She pushed at the metal door that housed the small window and let her eyes adjust to the dim light of the hallway beyond it. Through the glass to her left she could see an empty banquet hall with a large windowed wall facing the grounds. She pushed open another door and entered the room. It was dim there, but by the light of the full moon she knew that the room was spotless, no one had been here. She faced the windowed wall and looked up at the moon. She didn't need a watch to know that this was impossible. It should have been sunrise ages ago, but the stars still shone unnaturally back at her. Tania refocused her efforts and did a quick check of the wall. No doors. She retraced her steps back into the adjoining hallway and finally found a back door.

Now in the grounds she checked the area for footprints. Nothing. No tire tracks either. She ran all the way to the back of the garden and had to stop when the ground dropped off steeply into a valley. Nothing down there. She went back up to a trail. There, in the middle of the dark garden, she looked back at the moon. It seemed blurrier now. Something wet slid down her cheek.

She had never felt so alone. Princess Solace had been her protection from the world since she had been a tiny child. And with her gone, there was only this darkness. There was no one else except her, and she felt as empty and devoid of colour as the moon washed garden around her. The hopelessness began to make her feel physically sick.

No! She was not going to lose it! Not now when it mattered most! The captors had gotten away, but they were sticklers for the legends. If Tania could just learn a little more about the myth, maybe she could anticipate their next move. She brushed the tears off her face and followed the trail past the side of the building and to the front.

Everyone was gathered in front of the doors chattering nervously. A police cast its disco lights against the front of the building. The blue and red beams felt so unreal. Tania made her way into the crowd before someone could question her whereabouts. She caught sight of Spike leaning tiredly against a pillar on the opposite side. He looked exhausted and scared. Tania shouldered through the crowds. Spike's relief upon seeing her gave her courage.

"Did you find them?" he asked hopefully while still knowing the answer.

Tania shook her head sadly. "Let's go back."

"Home?"  
>"Soon, but not yet. Just one more day, ok?"<p>

If only there would be another day. Hand in hand, they walked back to the library.


End file.
